Respawn Point O Rama
by STARTANGELO
Summary: The People at the Popular Twitch.TV Group Respawn Point do wacky adventures


Respawn Point O Rama

_By a Bunch of Nitwits_

Jonneh» Wouldn't you love to sit in that?

Fishyash» Yeah i would love to sit in that!

Jonneh and Sat in the The chair, the chair felt like it was giving him a retarded back massage, the chair was developed by a japanese company in china afterwards they played a VR Nintendolphins to have a rippling feeling on their backs. But before they could see any dolphins, a massive tentacle shot out of the chair and into Jonneh's mouth and took him to another dimension! "What happen" Yelled Zack as His legs started to melt like the candy coating that came from a box of taffy that i have on my macbook just above the F4 Key. Zack then ran off in curiosity.

MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION

Jonneh felt horrible, it felt like 2 giant pelicans collided into time like in the Large Hardon Collider but more Sexier. All the while Jonneh felt air crushing on his seemingly weak and fragile bones, but it felt like he was larger right now for some reason. Jonneh Woke up and realized that he was now a Nidoking! But before he could do anything he noticed that he was in the classic arcade game centipede. It played out much like a regular game of arcade centipede but more sexier, before Jonneh could do anything he shot a hyper beam at the main victim, Shakekiller, who was running in circles holding a rocket launcher tied to a bag of bloody chicken wings. The sight disturbed Jonneh who eventually fled the scene. He found a portal into another dimension just like before, only this time everything was not Pixels, Instead it was powered by 128 Bit Graphic Engine with Anti Aliasing and A Steaming pile of Rocks that looks like eggs but instead were Crudely rendered spheres made to looks like eggs but wern't and had massive amounts of texture filtering applied to them because the game designers were too afraid that critics would scold them for having pixelated Textures. Jonneh soon realized he was in an alternate universe where Rare started to make games featuring . The thought made jonneh puke in his mind and made him furious. Jonneh was outraged at Rare so he stumbled across a Group of Scandiavian Terrorist who were taking over the world with their army of magical DeLoreans, he shot hyper beam at them and all of their deloreans exploded but one. He tried to get in one but could not because his Nidoking Form was too massive to fit into the DeLorean, so he tore off the top so he could at least drive it, he flew away in the DeLeroan, on his mission to destroy rares headquarters. As soon as he arrived in britain he realized that in this Universe Video gaming was considered a Religion and thus all video game development studios were heavily fortified, like the vatican but with more SMGs and Rockets, And Porn. Jonneh Realized he would have to Metal Gear Solid on their asses but it would be difficult because of he was a Nidoking and thus he was large. He would Try his best though.

Meanwhile at the Arcade where Zack Was

Zack Realized why his legs were melting, because Dr. Robotnik had unleashed an army of Roboticizing Nanobots so that he could take over this dimension as well. Zack managed to break of his melting feet and gained control of his now robotic feet, he used jet powers to break into a local weapons factory where he grabbed a shotgun to fight the oncoming apocalypse, but it soon came to an end as the aperture science handheld portal device that the Dr. Robotnik has portaled under zack and zack was then kidnapped by the Dr. Robotnik.

Meanwhile at Jonneh

Jonneh was Having sex with a tree, he was trying to get camoflagged but he had the sudden urge to rape tree for some reason, once he was done he Went Full Metal Gear solid into Rare's Evil Fortress of Doom, Once he penetrated the outer rim he was able to make it inside Rare's Main Building, but what he was not expecting was that Rare was now run by a Massive Nidoqueen Ruler. Jonneh Thought she was hot and walked up to her and things got Intimate. Jonneh Climbed on top of Her and inserted his Flash Drive into her USB 3.0 Port. He began to gentle hammer it even deeper into her, like driving a steak into the ground only a lot sexier, and she made sex noises, she moaned and barked because of the Pleasure of Tension she was receiving. He began to play with her Boobs just like he was playing Call Of Duty on his XBox, Or in this case SexBox. He continued To Pound her Quarter Pounder like in the McDonalds Dollar Menu. Just when Jonneh was about to Blast his 1000 Island Salad Dressing into the Nidoqueen a Giant Tentacle shot up his Penis and sent waves of ecstasy coursing though his body, it implanted Nuerohormones into his Testicles and brain which caused him to turn to the dark side. He Felt the Evil Course through his veins like a 4 course meal only ALOT more Sexier. As a Consequence of his new evil power, his balls went thermonnuclear and he fell on his back and blasted his nuclear radiation into the atmosphere like the chernobyl disaster only alot sexier. He was now evil but he still had some good left in him so he found flamingtricycle and DamnHedge in the closet, it turns out flaming and hedge were two of the Chaos emeralds that the nidoqueen needed to take over the world and in an adjoining closet was Zack Harrot, the only force of rebellion Nidoqueen had. Nidoqueen was afraid of attack because the other day She had space dildo pirates attack them and crash their boat and took their booty. In both meanings they were enemoies of her alliance. Nidoqueen was hell bent on taking over the world using Rare as a guise, she would take over multiple universes with the help of Dr. Robotnik and Mitt Twitneh. Nidomega did an evil laughed as she readied her army for an invasion of the other realm, Despite jonneh being evil, he still had some good in him, and did not want her to take over the other realm, because that would mean less time for sex, so he grabbed Zack and jumped out of the window, just as they were falling Zack took out his Magical Pop Tart and broke it in half, Unleashing the Legendary Beast known as Nyan Cat. Once they got on they began to slap each other with dildos made from the finest cotton candy, while Nidomega was steaming and erupting out of anger and fury. The Nyan cat was outfitted with leather chaps and dildo lances. The First thing Zack did was fly off to the Destroy The Critical Forces of the Building, First he flew off to the Everywhere Fire the Nyan Beams at whatever moved. The Rare Building Became Highly Damaged as a Result, and its inhabitants were panicking. The Building then had to be evacuated because of the severe damage the building had recieved. Things got worse when Zack blasted through the building into multiple walls on his building, causing severe damage to anyone who came into contact with him. Zack then Burst his way out of the building in an extreme flash of rainbow colored light that traveled for miles. The skies above the Rare Building were Filled because the building had to be evacuated, all of the Rare Employees all got onto their flying dolphins. The Better Business Bureau send in its finest secret agents and spies via helicopter to the Rare Building, where they began to blast red bull at the walls of the building causing the building to grow wings and fly away. FlamingTricycle got on his Flaming Tricycle Equipped with Titanium Ass Weaponry Capable of Blasting 2 Rockets per Second, While DamnHedge Used His Jetpack and Super Rocket Launcher. The Super Rocket Launcher Rockets were made up of Used Condoms and the Explosive Urine that was only found in the Restrooms at walt disney world on sundays. While Zack had his Dildo Cannon 2000, Capable of Firing Dildos at Speed of Up to 60 Kilometers Per hour. The Group Encountered Dr. Robotnik on His Flydolphin and Was Vomiting Urine at Zack, suddenly the succulent drink of Urine zack was drinking turned into a shower of LSD turning Zack into a majestic angel who was hell bent on eating every single god damn Penis in the universe. Zack climbed to the top of the building ready to take off and soar so he jumped, he waited for his wings to catch air but they did not and he feel asleep in midair dreaming about having sex with Edward Cullen and his Sparkly Penis,. "HAHAHAHAA NOW YOU ARE GAY." shouted Robotnik until he realized Zack was not gay but was actually Having sex with the Nidoqueen in his sleep, the nidoqueen was standing on a Flying UFO that became flying due to the red bull. Then a swarm of Gelatinous Flying Dildos dive bombed the surrounding Area exploding into White goo. Just then, zack jumped off the Nidoqueen, He had collected enough Sex Energy to reach his Final Form, Omega Zack, That had the ability to Fly and Blast Nuclear Silly String from his Wrists, Like a Spiderman Wannabe but only a lot less Sexier. Zack Flew and Began Destroying the Rest of the now-flying building. Jonneh jumped onto the platform and confronted Nidoqueen. Jonneh looked over the Massive Beast, while the Nidoqueen Looked back at him giving him a highly seducted look that made him Hard instantly, he proceed forward and began to suck on her prime ribs. It felt like sucking the jelly out of a jelly filled donut. Jonneh manged to suck everything out of her boobs, so now her boobs looked like deflated balloons. Jonneh then had an orgasm because the Sex Energy was too much for his flux capacitors to handle. His Penis shot 5 Gallons of Jonneh's Radioactive New England Clam Chowder at the Nidoqueen, Causing her body to go thermonuclear like Jonneh did earlier, but only a lot more... oh screw it you know the rest. She then began to mutate into a Thermonuclear Thermos like the ones that those People down in Antarticictirictiricta like to drink from. The thermos lid opened and a massive laser cannon rose out of the top and was aimed directly at jonneh, All hope was lost. But Suddenly, Zack Harrot in his new form came speeding out of nowhere looking like a retarded version of Kid Icarus. He blasted his Weaponry at the Thermos, Destroying it in a fiery Blow Up of Blow-upenis. All of the Respawn pointers then Seized control of the Rare Building and Enslaved its employees and forced them to make a new game for the newly founded indie game studio RPGames. This game was Titled World of Zack. Zack then used all of his money to take his friends back to their own dimension and leave rare on a neverending quest to continue making Banjo Kazooie 3. Once they got back to their home dimension Zack Built a Hotel for Dogs, where he often jokes about how he was Sonic and the Dogs were his Games.


End file.
